burned to the ground
by catofawesomeness
Summary: Prussia is at a world meeting when his heart gives a little twinge. What does this mean! Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO PEOPLES!_****_ I just wanted to make some more Big brother Prussia Little Germany fluffiness since I get today off and have nothing else to do but homework which I'm pretending grew feet and ran away. To Siberia. (No, Russia, I don't want it back!) SORRY! I'm a little hyper right now, but I'm getting into that fluffy cuteness mood and hopefully won't kill you with feels. Sorry if I do._**

**_THIS IS NOT INTEANDED YAOI, BUT IF YOU SEE IT THAT WAY, GOOD FOR YOU. I MENT IT AS FAMILY FLUFF AND FRIENDSHIP!_**

**_Rated K+ to be on the safe side. And I don't think I swore in this one either._**

**_As always! I don't own Hetalia or the characters. hence the name of the website: _****_FAN_****_fiction._**

He was at one of the world meetings when something in his heart twinged. Then he felt a burning pain there. He bit back a cringe and endured it. Break was only in five minutes anyway. His face showed no pain but if you looked closely enough, you could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. Break was called and he told Spain and France, his two best friends that he wasn't feeling well and decided to go home. He knew that feel in his heart meant something was wrong with his brother. He hurried home and looked at the scene in front of him with horror. The house. Was **_GONE_**. His jaw dropped. The house he shared with his little brother was gone! Burned to the ground. He parked as fast as he could and jumped out to look for Germany.

_'No!'_ he thought_ 'he can't have…'_ he couldn't even finish the thought in his head. It was too much. Tears streamed down his face as he looked for his brother amongst the smoldering wreckage. There weren't even fire trucks out there! No one had bothered to call. Their neighbors didn't really seem to like them much. Prussia went crawling through the still smoldering wreckage not caring if he burned his hands, he just wanted to find his little brother. Eventually he did find little seven-year-old Germany, with burns all over his little, frail, fragile body. Prussia picked him up, tears still streaming and drove him as fast as he could to the nations' hospital. It was a miracle the cops didn't stop him and strangle him for driving down a residential road at 120 mph but he didn't question it. He brought Germany in and filled out the paperwork. He sat there waiting for the doctors to come out and get him. He sat there for hours, staring at the blank, white walls. Wondering when they would let him see his brother. When he had been there for about two hours, his cell phone rang. It was Spain.

"Hello?" Prussia asked a hint of crying still in his voice "Prussia, mi amigo!" (Prussia, my friend) the Spaniard said "¿Qué tal?" (What's up? / What's wrong?) Prussia explained, sobbing to his friend how he had found his little brother in the burned remains of their home and drove him to the hospital "Lo siento, Prussia, voy a ir a la hospital ahora." (I'm sorry, Prussia, I'm going to the hospital now.) "And France?" Prussia asked. "¡Cómo no!¡Él es su amigo!" (Of course! He's your friend!) "Thank you, Spain. See you in a bit." Prussia told his friend, thankful that he knew enough Spanish to translate. "De nada, mi amigo. ¡Adios!" (You're welcome, my friend. Goodbye!)

Spain and France arrived a few minutes later and tried to consult a sobbing Prussia. They ended up hugging him and waiting for the doctor with him. A few minutes later, the doctor entered the waiting room. "Family of Germany?" he asked and Prussia, Spain, and France stood up. The doctor looked warily at Spain and France but didn't ask any questions. He knew the Bad Touch Trio well. And knew they were all like family to Germany. Spain put an arm around Prussia and helped him to the doctor's office. They entered and the doctor closed the door behind them. "Your brother, Germany, I have to say is quite the fighter!" The doctor told them. He then explained just what was wrong with Germany. It turns out he had broken an arm and had second and third degree burns on his face, chest, and stomach. But, since he was a nation, He would only have to stay in the hospital for one night. They were especially careful with chibi nations. If he were fully grown, he would only have to stay until six 'o clock or so, but they wanted to keep him for the night to make sure he healed properly. Most of the burns had already healed and he was conscious and fit for visitors.

***Three seconds later***

Prussia, Spain, and France were running down the boring, white hallway to room 127 to see Germany. Prussia was first in the room. He looked at his little brother who seemed even smaller on the hospital bed and almost burst into tears again. He already looked like a mess enough. He didn't want Germany to see him too roughed up emotionally. Germany looked at Prussia and Spain and France instantly left the room, giving the two some alone time. Even France wasn't about to ruin this with some perverted francy remark. Prussia was at Germany's bedside in seconds pulling his little brother into his arms. Careful of the burns and broken arm.

"West! Thank God you're alright! I thought I might never see you again!" Prussia said clinging to his brother as his brother clung to him. "Prussia, thank you. Thank you for getting me out of there." Germany said in a quiet voice. "Oh, West, I would get you out of a situation like that no matter what it cost. I'm just awesome like that." The next day, they went to Spain's house where they stayed for a week. Spain, France, America, and many others from Turkey to Sealand helped rebuild the burned down house. Much to Prussia's relief, Romano did not try to kill Germany while they were there. And they were soon able to move into a new house.

**_EL FIN!_**

**_Hello again! Just in case you're wondering, I do speak some Spanish. I'm still learning, so I'm sorry if it's not all grammatically correct. If you are a fluent Spanish speaker and spot a few mistakes don't hesitate to point them out and maybe teach me a few new vocab words while you're at it. I'm always up for learning even though I'm told I'm one of the best in my Spanish class. I still love the language. And if you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes in my English which I've been speaking for my entire life and yet I still make mistakes… _****_SO! WHAT DO YA THINK?! Did I kill your feels? Sorry if I did. LOVE YA ALL! YOU'RE AWESOME NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU'RE FROM!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I literally have no idea where the fuck I'm going with this thing. So, I've been brainstorming but ideas from reviewers are much appreciated._**

**_PLEASE READ THE DEDICATON BELOW!_**

**_This is dedicated to: THE PEOPLE WHO USED TO HATE MY GUTS! THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A STRONG CHARACTER AND TEACHING ME HOW TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF A DOUCHEBAG! IT WAS MUCH APRECIATED!_**

**_Rated T for the little dedication above. _**

**_Please, if anything like this ever happens to you, I know what it feels like. I can talk to you if you want to. If you don't want to talk to me, TALK TO _****_SOMEONE!_****_ It's not good if anything like this is going on anywhere. If it's here, where I live, or somewhere across the planet. IT NEEDS TO STOP!_**

**_I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise, I would be making more episodes. Not sitting here, writing Fanfiction. _**

**_I don't own the book mentioned in here either._**

When the other countries were planning on where to build Germany and Prussia's new house, they had to make sure they did it in a neighborhood which wouldn't hate their guts. Considering Prussia's huge ego, that part was kind of hard. So, they ended up moving right next to Spain and Romano. With France down the street. There was no way something was going to go wrong! Right? **NOT!** Even though Romano didn't hate Germany at the time, the other, **HUMAN **children did. Prussia talked Germany into going to the park to try to make some friends when they had been living in the new house for about a week. Germany went and Prussia went to the porch to read a book he had picked up called "I am a Genius of Unspeakable Evil and I want to be Your Class President." (It's a real book. It's fucking hilarious.)

He watched Germany walking down the street and wondered if it really had been a good idea to send him on his own. But he figured his brother could take care of himself. If he couldn't, He would call for Prussia who wouldn't hesitate to help him. Prussia still remembered finding Germany in the burned remains. He never wanted to see something like that again. Germany turned a corner, and Prussia went back to his book. He went inside to have lunch ready for Germany when he came back and right after he had put two plates of sandwiches on the table, He heard the door open and close again. Germany entered the kitchen and the first thing Prussia noticed was how beat up he was. His cloths were torn, and he was covered in bruises and scrapes. He looked like a mess. Prussia was on his knees in front of his brother in seconds.

"West, what happened?!" He asked as he pulled his brother into a hug. Germany wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in Prussia's collar bone. Prussia wrapped his arms around his brother protectively.

"West, what's wrong?" He asked calmly. Germany told him in a shaky voice that he had gotten to the park and some of the older kids he didn't even know decided to randomly beat him up. Germany didn't even know why they did. Prussia picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up and talk to him about bullying. When he had given Germany a bath and bandaged all his cuts and scrapes, some of which looked pretty bad. He carried his brother to the living room and sat down with Germany on his lap.

"What did they say?" He asked. "Huh?" Germany asked, confused. "Come on, I know they said something. I had the same thing happen when I was eight." Prussia said Germany looked surprised but didn't ask any questions. Prussia was waiting. "T-they called me an idiot and a douchebag and a shitface, and" "That's enough." Prussia said. "Don't tell me what they called you." He said, hugging his brother closer and running a hand through Germany's hair. "What should I do?" Germany asked Prussia desperately "I'll just go with you next time." Prussia told him. He stood up and put Germany down and went to the kitchen and brought their lunch out to the living room so they could discuss how to deal with something like this. Prussia wrote down a list of rules that looked something like this

Ignoring does NOT work.

Show minimal reaction.

Take taekwondo classes. Proceed to flying sidekick the douchebag in the face.

Never walk alone

All in all, a pretty useful list. Prussia got Germany enrolled in taekwondo classes and he was one of the best in the class. As a white belt, he tried harder than anyone else in the class and the Black belts were impressed. Prussia told them about Germany's problem and the master kept him behind for a few hours extra to teach him some self defense. Including the flying side kick. Afterward, Germany was exhausted. Prussia took him home and, after attacking dinner, Germany went straight to bed.

**_Ah, I love remembering those days, I also love imagining what would've happened if I had done taekwondo at that time and then used it to beat the shit out of those douchebags. I wish I had. WELL, WHAT DO YA THINK?! Any spelling/grammar mistakes? Anything I should add? Any ideas for Chapter three? _****_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, I think this is going to be the longest one I've written so far! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DEDICATED TO MY TAEKWONDO MASTER! THANKS FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF!_**

**_I don't own Hetalia. (Should be obvious enough considering this is Fanfiction.)_**

Well, Prussia couldn't really help Germany by walking with him everywhere since Germany was starting school. On his first day, he was shoved to the dirt during recess, given a swirly, kicked in the balls and couldn't defend himself since fighting would surly get him expelled. He came home almost just as beat up as on that first day, since some of the kids ganged up on him after school. He explained to Prussia that he couldn't have defended himself without getting expelled. Prussia just hugged him and cleaned him up and said to come to him if Germany wanted to talk.

***Time skip to about 9 'o clock***

Prussia was sitting in bed, reading and thinking about his awesomeness when the door opened and Germany came in the room, crying.

"West, what's wrong?" Prussia asked. _I shouldn't have to ask that question more than once a week._ He thought, wondering how so many things could've gone wrong. "I-I had another nightmare." Germany said through his tears. "About the kids that beat me up today." "Oh, West." Prussia said, as his brother crawled into his bed "Come here." He said and pulled his brother closer to his chest. "Will it help if I tell you about what happened to me when I was a kid?" Germany nodded. _It would help to know there's someone I can relate to._ He thought.

"Okay. Well, it all started when I was in the seventh grade. I was just that one skinny little scrawny kid over in the corner that no one noticed. I was awkward, always causing trouble, always just the weird one. Some people didn't like that. They decided to 'do something about it.' I ended up coming home beat up nearly every day. I was just sick of it. I didn't want to wake up in the mornings. I didn't want to go to school. I just wanted it to stop. But I had to keep going. Even if I was being tortured for being ME. I was too scared to tell anyone. It just seemed so pointless to let someone know. I was so sad and scared. There was nowhere left to run. I felt so trapped and ended up grabbing a knife anytime I felt empty or scared and cutting my arms and legs. When kids saw the cuts, they just kept going, they called me an Emo and a cutter, they shoved me into lockers, toilets and trash cans. Eventually, I snapped. I got in a fight and got expelled from school. Vati ended up sending me to a private school where they accepted me for who I am and didn't care that I was different. I made lots of friends but in the shadows, I saw the same things going on with other people, just not as harsh. I felt safe for the first time ever. I ended up telling my two best friends about it and they both told me their stories of bullying. I was surprised that things like that actually went on in a private school, but I guess you're not totally safe anywhere. They gave me some advice and people to avoid and things to avoid doing and such. They had no idea just how grateful I was. I'm telling you this so you can avoid it happening to you. I don't want you to go through that in middle school and high school." Prussia finished.

He looked at Germany who was staring at him with wide eyes wondering how his brother who always seemed so strong could've felt that bad.

"Now, it's way past the time you should've been to sleep. You can stay here if you want." Prussia said, Germany slid under the covers and snuggled up to his big brother's chest soon, they were both asleep.

*** Time skip to morning***

Germany woke up with Prussia still asleep next to him. He cuddled closer to his big brother and waited for him to wake up. After about twenty minutes, Prussia stirred.

"Huuurmph... Good morning, West." He said, stretching. He got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Germany came in fully dressed and ready for the day. He looked scared. Prussia bent down next to him and told him "West, I don't care if you get expelled, I won't be mad at you. I just want you to stand up to those kids." He said, ruffling his brother's hair. Germany nodded, and sat down to breakfast. After fixing his hair again and gathering his backpack, he waved to Prussia and left. Prussia prayed for Germany before getting ready for work, and leaving.

***At school***

Germany hadn't been at school for more than ten seconds before he ended up in the principal's office. The kids had tried to punch him and he used some of the one-step sparring he had been taught. He knocked the punch out of the way and elbowed the kid in the face. Then, another one tried to jump at him and he flying side kicked him in the face. Prussia had purposefully made him were cleats that day. There was much bleeding. A teacher had seen it go down and dragged Germany to the Principal's office by the ear. Germany gulped. This was not going to end well.

**_And I'm just evil like that and left it as a cliffy. I won't leave it like that for long though. I hate cliffys too. So, WHAT DID YOU THINK?! That was by far, the longest thing I've written on this site! I appreciate people pointing out any grammar/spelling mistakes! Review if you want to. I SURE AS HELL DON'T MIND! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I just couldn't stand the idea of leaving you hanging for too long, since I'm just that awesome. So, here's chapter four! **

_**DEDICATED TO: **_**_MUSIC-IS-A-MUST d-.-b BECAUSE HE/SHE IS AWESOME AND THEY GIVE ME IDEAS!_**

**I have no idea why we always have to write this but… I DON'T OWN HETALIA. OR THE CHARACTERS. SHOULD BE OBVIOUS SINCE FOR ONE THING THIS IS AND ANOTHER, EVERYONE'S OOC!**

Germany was dragged down the hallway and into the principal's office by a very unhappy math teacher. He was terrified. The teacher explained to the principal what had happened. The principal called Prussia and told him to get down there as fast as he could. He didn't explain or anything he just told Prussia to get down there. All he said is that it was about Germany. Of course, expecting the worst, Prussia got down there as fast as he could without getting arrested. He burst through the door to the principal's office and looked around. He saw Germany being dangling in the air by one ear. The teacher walked up to him

"I think this is yours." She said in the most snobbish voice Prussia had ever heard. She walked up to him and dropped Germany in his arms. The principal told Prussia to just take Germany home and not come back. And that was that. "Well, that went better than expected." Prussia said "W-what do you mean?" Germany asked, still rubbing his ear "I was scared that something really bad had happened to you." Prussia said. "The principal didn't explain anything." "And you're sure you're not mad at me?" Germany asked "How far did you take it?" Prussia asked. "I blocked a punch, elbowed a kid in the face and flying side kicked another. Wearing cleats." Germany admitted. "Then I'm not mad at you. How much did the kid's face bleed?" Prussia asked, grinning. "It was everywhere." Germany said, grinning. Prussia smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "I got you enrolled in a private school. It means I'll be working an extra job, but it's worth it. It's the same school I went to. When I save up enough money, we'll go to the beach or something to celebrate." Prussia told him. "Why are we celebrating?" Germany asked looking at Prussia like he was out of his mind "We're celebrating your bravery! And awesomeness! A lot of kids aren't brave or awesome enough to do something like that. I'm proud of you." Prussia said, smiling.

They drove home and Prussia made him lunch and went back to work. Later that night, Prussia and Germany went out to buy uniforms. Germany wasn't exactly happy about the uniforms but they were required. They bought the uniforms which were INSANELY expensive and went home. Germany didn't even know why, but it was the best day of his life, even though it had gone insanely wrong. Prussia took him home and they ate dinner and went to bed. Germany didn't have any nightmares that night. And he didn't have to go to school until the next week. So, Prussia had one week to look for a second job to pay for the private school. He ended up finding a job as a cashier at a gas station. His first day was tomorrow. Unfortunately, he ended up with the night shift. The night shift is when there are drunks and robbers to deal with. So, Switzerland let him borrow an M16 whenever he needed it. But neither of them knew just how much he would.

**Not quite a cliffy. Just foreshadowing. I was expecting this to be a lot longer… But this works!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Hopefully this won't be too tragic. I can already tell you that no one's gonna die so don't freak out. Hope you like!_**

**_DEDICATED TO MY CATS!_** **_*forever alone*_**

**_There are swears in this chapter. Just so you know._**

**_As always I don't own Hetalia or the characters._**

It was Prussia's first night working his second job and he was nervous as fuck. He had stopped at home before coming to make Germany dinner and put him to bed. His companion was a hyperactive American kid who looked like he was about eighteen or nineteen. He explained what needed to be done and what to do if some physco broke in and all that stuff. That was when Prussia told him that a friend had let him borrow an M16.

"You've got good friends." Was all the American said. They got along really well. And when their first drunk came in, The American told him he handled it really well. After they had gotten rid of the drunk, The American confessed to being the personification of the USA itself. This was his third job since he had to pay off the foreign debt. That was when the glass door shattered. Glass went everywhere. Prussia grabbed his M16 and America grabbed his machete which was kept under the counter. A strange person dressed in black with a ski mask over his face entered and knocked the M16 out of Prussia's hands. America swung his machete, but he missed and the robber kicked it out of his hands.

"Oh, shit!" America said. The crook demanded all of the money and America handed it over, glaring at the robber all the while. Prussia melted into the shadows and looked for the gun. He found it, reloaded it, cocked it and stepped out of the shadows with the gun pointed at the robber. "Drop the money." He said, voice wavering. The man dropped the money and put his hands up. "America!" Prussia said "Go call the cops" America ran to the back room and called the police. Who were on speed dial. Prussia kept the gun on the robber until the cops came and dragged him away. Afterward, they questioned America and Prussia and called the guy who ran the station whose name was Mark. Mark came down there as fast as he could. After surveying the damage, he gave Prussia and America a week's paid vacation so he would have adequate time to repair the shop.

Prussia came home to a silent house but when he opened the door to his room, he found Germany sitting on his bed. "West! You're supposed to be in bed." Prussia said. "I know. I had another nightmare." Germany said, sadly. "Oh, West." Prussia said for the second or third time that week. He hugged his brother to his chest and rested his chin on Germany's head. He sat down on the sofa with his brother in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Germany. Germany shook his little blonde head and buried his face in Prussia's work shirt. Prussia stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Then, he brought his brother to his room and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. He lay in bed and pulled his brother to his chest and pulled the covers over the two of them. He fell asleep with his brother clutching his nightshirt.

***The next morning***

Today was Germany's first day of school and he was super excited. He woke Prussia up at about 7:30. Prussia wasn't insanely happy about that but he understood. He knew that if the school was anything like it was when he was there, that Germany was going to like it. Germany got dressed in the uniform and Prussia made him breakfast. Prussia dropped him off at school before going back home and went back home to sleep for a little while longer. He got up at 8:00 and got ready for work. After a cup of coffee to help wake him up, he drove to another boring day at work.

***at school***

Germany walked to the front office and the principal walked him to his classroom. "Just come here every day when you get to school." The principal who was a little old lady with white hair told him. "Your teacher's name is Mrs. Hall. Be good!" She said, smiling as Germany walked into the classroom. "Ah, I almost forgot." A tall lady with blonde hair to the middle of her back "We have a new student today. Ludwig B-b..." She couldn't seem to pronounce Germany's last name. He was only using his human name because this was a human school "Beilschmidt. It's German." Germany explained, embarrassed. "Oh, well then, Mr. Beilschmidt. Please take a seat next to that young man right there." She pointed to a boy with Brown hair and auburn eyes. Germany immediately recognized Romano. He sat down right as the bell rang. The teacher started the lesion which was math. At recess, Romano showed Germany who to avoid and the people who were bound to come after him and how to deal with them and whatnot. Germany thanked him and they talked for a while. Then, one of the people Romano warned Germany about, a huge Russia who looked like he wanted to kill Germany came up to them.

"You're that new kid with the weird last name, right?" The terrifying Russian asked. "Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" Germany asked cool and calm as ever. The Russian looked him up and down. "No." He said, walking away. "That was good." Romano said. "Just do that if someone walks up to you and looks like he wants to kill you." Germany smiled. This was going to be a lot better than it would in his old school.

**_Well, that was a lot longer! So, what did ya think? Any grammar or spelling mistakes? Reviews are much appreciated but I'm not going to get on my hands and knees begging. Just review if you want to or feel like you need to. _****_LOVE YA! THANKS FOR READING!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIYA! Sorry, I know it's been a while, but my computer died. And then I spent three days in Camp McDowell. Anyway, I have no idea where I'm going to be taking this chapter so if you have any ideas at all please tell me. This is probably going to be another angsty, fluffy one but I think chapter seven will be a little lighter with a break from the angst. Oh, and I don't really hate Russia. He's actually one of my favorite characters. He's just so easy to turn evil, so he's the bad guy in this chapter. He'll have his moment later in this story. And, yes, I know Romano hates Germany in the real anime but I'll get to that later. For now, their friends.**

**_I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS!_**

Germany was walking along the hallways on his way to English with Romano, who he had become fairly close friends with despite their different personalities, when Russia walked up to them again. He pushed Germany into a locker and hissed

"You better watch yourself after school, dipshit. I'll be waiting." "Bring it on!" Germany said with a grin to rival Prussia's "HEY! Get you're slimy ass the fuck off him, you damn bastard!" Romano said "You really think you can take me?" Russia said with a fucking scary smile on his face. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Romano yelled at Russia to no avail. "Let's just settle this after school, shall we?" Germany said with that same confident grin on his face. Russia got off him and walked away. "Are you crazy?! He's going to fucking kill you!" Romano told Germany terrified for his friend's life. "Relax. I've got a plan." Germany said, reassuringly.

***After school***

Germany meet Romano on the back steps of the school so they could walk home together. There, Germany told him the plan. He was going to take a route that no one would ever expect. However, said route didn't lead home. It lead to a payphone. (I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home... Sorry! I'm listening to the song while writing this.) He would call Prussia via the payphone and say he had gotten lost. It was still Germany's first day at that particular school.

"Oh, no, Russia will just get you while you're at school tomorrow if you do that." Romano told him. "I'm sure I'll think of something." Germany told his friend.

Romano left to look for his little brother Germany had never meet while Germany left on his route. He was scared that there would be some sort of flaw he had overlooked but he had planed the route out very well. Taking roads that some of the locals didn't know about (Thank God for maps.) However, just as he was nearing the payphone which was in a dark, dirty alleyway a very familiar figure rounded a corner. Germany dove behind a dumpster. He knew it was Russia. Had said Russian seen him? What would he do to him if he caught him? Germany started shaking and sweating. He tried to control his breathing, but he was terrified that Russia could hear both his breathing and his heart beat. Russia approached the dumpster. He lifted the lid, and Germany flinched. Russia was about to look behind the dumpster where Germany was curled up in a ball, when a voice Germany had never heard before called

"RUSSIA, COME ON! HE'S NOT BACK THERE! LET'S GO LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Russia left and Germany let out a sigh of relief. He thought he had been caught back there.

He ran forward toward the payphone and dialed his home phone number.

"Hello?" An ever so familiar Prussian voice said. "Hey, Prussia, I'm a little lost. Can you come pick me up?" Germany said "I figured you were lost. I thought you would be home by now. Where are you?" Prussia asked. "At the payphone in the alleyway between the barber's shop and the post office." Germany said. He had made sure to pick a realistic spot to call from. A place he really could have ended up in if he was lost. "Okay, I'll pick you up in ten." Prussia said.

**Not the greatest ending, but it works. I know it's not very realistic for seven year olds to call each other dipshits and such but I'm not good with clean insults. Anyway, hope you liked. If you have any ideas, review and tell me about 'em. Any advice or corrections of my spelling/grammar is much appreciated! **

**_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


	7. AN I'll have it down when I update

**I know, I haven't updated in a while and you people hate these authors' note chapters, but I haven't had that much insperation and I have allergies and school and Tae Kwon Do classes and Band... I think you get the idea I'm really busy. Anyway, I don't really have that many Ideas that I haven't already used left. So, as far as updating goes I might be a while. Just bear with me I get out for summer break soon and I'll be able to update more often then. But as of right now, It'll have to wait. Thank you for being patience and know I WILL have updated by the end of May.** **Sorry again for the delay.**


End file.
